Lynda Van Der Klok
:"See anything you like?" :―Lynda Van Der Klok to "Bob" Lynda Van Der Klok is a character in the remake of Halloween. Biography Lynda was the best friend of Laurie Strode and Annie Brackett, although she was much closer to Laurie than she was to Annie. She was a foul-mouthed party girl, a behavioral trait that might have originated with the divorce of her parents. Living with her father, Lynda often played the "daddy's girl" card to get out of trouble. Lynda was also a member of the high school cheerleading squad, but admittedly had a bad relationship with her coach who she referred to in cheerleader cadence as a C-U-N-T. An incident with the coach got Lynda a detention, and the coach telephoned her father. She thougth of herself as the hottest cheerleader Haddonfield had before she got kicked off. She was dismissed after she made a joke about doing a nude cheer towards her cheerleading coach. On the way home from school with her friends, Laurie notices a strange man is watching them. Thinking it is just some pervert, Lynda jokingly asks him if he wants some of the young stuff and to come and get it. Once Annie shouts that her dad is the sheriff, the masked man leaves and the girls head on home. On Halloween night, she and her boyfriend Bob Simms go off to the now vacant Myers house for a fun wild night of sex, unaware that Michael is on the balcony watching them. After sex, Bob goes outside to his van to get more beer for her. He comes back inside dressed up as a ghost to surprise Lynda, but he is ambushed by Michael, pushed up against the wall and stabbed. Lynda, who could not hear anything because she had music on, gets her cell phone and decides to call Laurie about what Annie said to her eariler about being a slut, showing that her feelings can get hurt easily and that her bad girl attitude might be a coverup for how she really is. After she talks to Laurie, Michael enters the room disguised as Bob, ghost costume and all. Lynda asks him for her beer, but he ignores her. Lynda keeps asking him, not knowing Bob is really Michael, but he finally puts his hand out with the beer. She was annoyed, gets up, fully nude, grabs the beer, begins to curse at 'Bob' and going on about how he is bad in bed. Michael takes off the ghost costume and begins to walk towards Lynda, who has her back to him and does not see him coming. He quickly grabs hold of her neck and chokes her. She struggles for dear life, then runs out of air and falls down, dead. Michael then carries her out. Later that night, Laurie discovers Lynda's naked corpse set up in front of Deborah Myers' head stone and a jack o' lantern. She tries to help her and wake her up, not realizing that she's dead. By bringing Lynda and kidnapping Laurie, Michael had done what he wanted to bring his family back together with Lynda being a substitute for Deborah. Two years later, Lynda's father, Kyle Van Der Klok shows up at a book signing for Dr. Loomis's new book where he shows Loomis a picture of Lynda, whom Loomis does not recongize. Then, Kyle brings out a gun and says he'll kill Loomis for what happened to his daughter, although the situation is soon defused. Category:Females died in the movies Category:Daughters Category:Characters from Halloween (2007) Category:Deceased Characters